


The Real Deal

by verobird



Series: OTP Advent Calendar [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire, Christmas Fluff, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 03:37:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8733256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verobird/pseuds/verobird
Summary: Derek needs someone to pretend to be his boyfriend, because he lied to his parents about having one. Who better to fill that position other than Stiles?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Dec 2. prompt: Pretend boyfriend/girlfriend for family Christmas party
> 
> I hope Derek didn't come out too OOC, seeing as nothing bad actually happened here, no Hale fire. So he was a happier Derek. You be the judge, enjoy, and review if you wish.

Stiles ran inside Derek’s apartment, tripping over his feet. Just saving himself before he fell face flat on the wood floor.

“What’s the emergency?!” Stiles gasped out. 

Derek on the other hand looked like he was about to jump out of his skin. He kept fidgeting with a dish towel.

“My parents,” Derek got out.

Stiles was worried for Derek, he grabbed him by his bicep, maneuvered him to the couch.

“What’s wrong with your parents?” Stiles asked, once the two were sitting down. His voice gentle enough, so he wouldn’t upset Derek even more.

“Nothing, they’re just coming here for Christmas, and I might have lied about me dating someone. So they said they want to meet this person,” Derek looked up, ashamed that he was confessing this.

Stiles stayed silent for a second, until he pushed at Derek’s arm, “You gotta be kidding me. I was worried, Derek. Oh my god, I’m going to have to tell Scott this. Unbelieveable.”

Derek’s eyes grew wide, “No, you can’t tell Scott. You can’t tell anyone.”

“Why would you lie to your parents?” Stiles asked instead, visibly relaxed now that he knew Derek wasn’t dying.

Derek seemed uncomfortable, “You want something to eat, I think I have Chinese leftovers in the fridge.” He got up, ready to fix Stiles a plate. 

Stiles nodded, because this is what Derek did when he was stressed, he fed people. Stiles found it endearing. But he and Derek were just friends, neighbors too. Stiles likes to think it was his charm that got Derek to start talking to him. But if anyone asked, Derek would just say some bullshit story about how Stiles looked like such a dork that Derek felt bad for him. 

Stiles smiled to himself, he remembered Derek had been stressing about his sister Laura moving to the same city as he, that he baked several lasagnas. That was how they met, Derek gave Stiles a whole pan. Not that Stiles had complained about free food. Eventually Stiles had calmed Derek enough with his awesomeness.

Derek came back with two hot plates, Stiles making grabby hands. 

It didn’t take long before Stiles finished his food, “So?”

“So, what?” Derek was feigning ignorance. 

Yeah, like that was going to work on Stiles.

“Why did you lie to your parents?” Stiles kept to the topic.

“I guess I just didn’t want them to worry about me being alone. You know I come from a big family, my mom thinks I should have someone around me all the time,” Derek snorted.

“Dude, I’m here all the time. Except when I have to sleep,” Stiles said.

“You have slept here, you fall asleep on my couch more times that I can remember,” Derek said incredulous.

Then he looked at Stiles differently, there was a glint in his eyes that was making Stiles uncomfortable.

“Derek, whatever you’re thinking,” Stiles could sense where this was going. 

“You could be my boyfriend, I mean my pretend boyfriend,” Derek looked at Stiles with hopeful eyes. It was hard for Stiles to resist that look, especially when he thought Derek looked so adorable. 

Stiles closed his eyes, sighing to himself. How could he pretend to be something he wanted for real, he’s seen enough romcoms to know that shit like this did not end well. Stiles wanted to be with Derek but knew better that to ruin their friendship, and this could possible end in disaster.

“Stiles?” Derek’s voice soft, making Stiles want to just crawl into Derek’s lap.

“I don’t know, are you going to be cool with us being close like that?” Stiles opened his eyes, wishing that he didn’t have to see the pouty face.

“We’re already close, besides we’re just giving this a different label, until my parents go back home. It’s not like we have to pretend forever,” Derek shrugged. 

Stiles knew he would regret this, “Ugh, fine. But I am totally giving you pet names, how does ‘Sweet cheeks’ sound?” 

Derek started laughing, “Not in this lifetime.”

  
  
  
  


Derek and Stiles were standing outside Laura’s door, Derek kept messing with his collar. It was driving Stiles up the wall, was he honestly going to have to be the level headed one in this? Because he didn’t have much experience with that, none to be honest, that’s how he ended up here.

“Would you stop?” Stiles swatted Derek’s hands away from his collar. He held on to Derek’s right hand, and rang the doorbell. He didn’t notice the smile Derek was giving him because the door opened too quickly. 

“Baby, bro, and boyfriend!” Laura shouted. 

Derek looked over at his sister, and pulled his hand, along with Stiles’s hand, to hide his face.

“Why must I be related to you?” Derek groaned, already anticipating the humiliation his family would subject him to.

“Because mom and dad decided to adopt you, and make you part of the family,” Laura shrugged, like she couldn’t understand why her parents would do such a silly thing.

“Ha,” Derek deadpanned, “Like I haven’t heard that one for the millionth time.”

Stiles was actually enjoying the sibling banter, being an only child, he never got that. Except with Scott, but it wasn’t exactly the same.

“Can we come in, or do you guys need some more time to get all the love out?” Stiles smiled over at the two, who both gave him the same identical look of horror. 

“Laura, stop bothering your brother, and let him in, it’s freezing out there,” a woman’s voice came from somewhere inside the house. 

  
  
  
  
  


Stiles was introduced to everyone in Derek’s family. Laura was his oldest sister, Cora was younger and actually Stiles’s age. Derek’s parents, his mom was intimidating but very nice. Then there was Laura’s husband, and two kids. Stiles couldn't forget about Derek’s creepy uncle Peter, who started hitting on Stiles the moment he met him. Derek just kept Stiles close to him after that.

They were sitting in the living room, Christmas music playing softly in the background, Stiles practically glued to Derek’s side. Until Talia, Derek’s mom, asked for Derek to help in the kitchen.

Derek got up, pulling Stiles with him, like he was afraid to lose him.

“Derek, give Stiles a break. I’m sure he doesn't want to watch you and mom cook. He will be fine here with us, we don’t bite,” Laura said with a grin. 

Cora snorted from the opposite end of the couch, something that reminded Stiles that Derek would do. He wondered if Cora got that from Derek, or Derek got it from her. 

Derek looked at Stiles, silently asking with a look.

“Go, I’ll be fine,” Stiles assured him, and feeling momentarily brave, he gave Derek a quick peck on the lips.

“Aww, aren’t they the cutest,” Laura cooed. 

Derek leaned in, and gave Stiles a kiss on the lips. He then stuck his tongue out at Laura, and rounded the corner to the kitchen. Stiles’s heart was beating so fast, he was sure everyone could hear it, it was the first time they have kissed, and Derek so casually kissed him back. It made Stiles’s heart ache that much more, he wanted these easy kisses with Derek to be real, not just for show.

“Stiles, come sit with us,” Laura patted the empty spot between her and Cora.

Stiles felt like he was being invited to sit with the plastics. He sat there anyways, and Laura jumped on the questions in no time. How did they meet? Did he not notice how much of a dork Derek was? You know, the important things, really.

  
  
  
  
  


At some point, Cora went to the kitchen, and never came back. But Peter took her spot willingly.

“You know, my nephew has never mentioned you to me. Are you sure you’re not being paid to be here? If so, are you looking for another client?” Peter asked, looking at Stiles like he was his next meal.

“Uncle Peter, I don’t think Derek would appreciate you talking to his boyfriend like that,” Julius, Laura’s husband, came to Stiles’s defense.

Even Laura was giving her uncle the stink eye. In fact, she pulled Stiles up and said she would show him around the house. Laura leaving her children with their father, as they played with the train under the tree.

Stiles was getting use to being manhandled by the Hales. He didn’t know if that was a good thing or not, and wondered if it was a family trait. Peter pouted, actually pouted when they left him.

After making it all around the house, Laura was sitting on her bed with Stiles. Watching something on TV.

“Stiles, I have to confess something,” she said in a low voice, as if someone might hear them.

Stiles looked over at her, she was still looking at the TV.

“What about?” he asked.

“I thought Derek had made up the boyfriend, but seeing you guys together, I know you’re the real deal. I can tell he loves you, and that you love him. Thank you, for making him happy,” Laura was smiling at him, and patted his leg. 

Stiles swallowed the lump in his throat. He nodded, afraid that his voice would give his feelings away.

  
  
  
  


Stiles went to the kitchen, in search for Derek, he needed to talk to him. When he poked his head in, Derek was laughing about something with Cora.

“Derek?” Stiles called him.

“Yes,  _ honey _ ?” Derek asked, still smiling. 

Cora made a gagging sound at Derek.

Stiles frowned, “I need to talk to you.” 

Derek’s face got in serious mode, and it was breaking Stiles’s heart to take that smile away. He followed Stiles into the kids’ room, which was littered with toys. But at least they were alone.

“Derek, I don’t know if I can continue doing this,” Stiles started off.

“What, why? Was my uncle bothering you again?” Derek looked concerned, he pulled Stiles close to inspect him for any damage.

“Well, he did imply that I was some sort of escort, but no, it’s not because of him. It’s about something Laura told me,” Stiles’s voice getting smaller as he spoke.

Derek frowned, he knew his sister would mess this up.

“What did she say, I swear Stiles if she insulted you in any way. Laura can get pretty mean,” Derek wanted to pull Stiles closer, so he did just that.

“No, it’s not like that. Your sister is great, your whole family, excluding Peter. She said she thought I was the real deal, that you and I were in love,” Stiles’s throat was closing up, goddamn that lump of feelings.

Derek’s face softened, he was looking at Stiles raw, uncensored. 

“She thought you had made up the boyfriend, which by the way you did, but she...I don’t know anymore,” Stiles was falling into Derek’s embrace, too busy with his thoughts to realize.

“Stiles, look at me,” Derek’s face was now inches away from Stiles’s face.

“Hmm,” Stiles looked at Derek in the eyes, those perfect green eyes.

“I love you. Correction, I’m  _ in _ love with you,” Derek whispered.

“You. You are?” Stiles felt like crying, like laughing, like screaming.

“Yes, I have been for a while. When I made up that boyfriend, I think I was subconsciously thinking about you,” Derek leaned in, he touched Stiles’s lips with his, but not quite kissing. This was just about feeling each other.

Stiles forced down the lump in his throat down, “I loved you since the moment you gave me that whole pan of lasagna, which was delicious by the way.”

Derek huffed and rolled his eyes, “Of course you would remember something like that.”

“Best believe it, big guy. So now what do we do?” Stiles asked, his lips brushing against Derek’s bottom lip.

Derek caught those bow shaped lips, and started kissing Stiles like his life was on the line.

The door opened, “Mom wants me to tell you two that dinner is ready. Oh for the love of, can’t you two keep your hands off each other?” Cora asked, “Mom, Derek is making out with Stiles like a teenager!” she yelled over her shoulder.

“She’s just jealous!” Derek yelled, and took Stiles by the hand.

 


End file.
